


Soul mates

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Funny, Humour, Romance, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people wonder what else Bickslow's powers entail, except Lucy, who inquires to see if he can see soul mates, or specifically, who her soul mate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul mates

Lucy dropped into a seat in front of Bickslow, whose face was shielded by his visor. He grinned at her from behind the metal, her mere presence made him feel euphoric.  
“Why would a stellar mage like yourself, be found on this side of the guild, at a table with the handsome me –“  
“I have a question –“She started seriously.   
“I already know why you are here,” he grinned devilishly. Not that Lucy could see, but she could hear the amusement in his tone. “You are smitten with me.”  
Her face fell before returning with blossoming anger.   
“I am not! I have a question.”  
“Shoot, bunny girl.”  
The blonde ground her teeth, contemplating whether or not to leave. “You can see souls.”  
“Ding dong the witch is dead.”  
“So,” pressed Lucy, “Does that mean you can see soul mates?” Looking down at the table Bickslow could read that she felt embarrassed just for asking.   
Few people asked him this, ones that had bothered to think what his magic also entailed, but he never suspected Lucy to ask him.   
“Yes.”  
“Yes????”  
“Yes, I can see them.”  
“Do you know who mine is?”  
“I might.” His lips curled.   
“You do.”  
“I do.”  
“He’s in the guild – now?”  
He watched her eyes light up. This was fun.  
“Yeah, though, I believe it will be a while before you find feelings in him. You don’t know him that well, you’re not acquaintance but not friends. But I know him, and you’re not … mature enough for him.” she stared back at him. “At least not yet.”  
It was funny to watch her expression, curiosity burned most of it, and there was a little anger and happiness, but mostly the desire to know.   
“Who is he?”  
“Not telling, babycakes.” He said, his dolls mimicking.   
Lucy pouted, “Why? If this is the man who I am destined to be with don’t I have a right to know?”  
Bickslow, who had been swinging on his chair stopped, and leaned forward, “What about his right? What if he’s not ready –“  
“That’s hardly fair to say, he doesn’t know me that well – I assume. How would you know?”  
“Because he already knows who his soul mate is, and he – or so he told me – is no rush to push something to happen, he will simply let it happen.”  
Lucy stood up so fast her chair feel back, “HE KNOWS ME!”  
“Well, everyone knows everyone here, but he knows who his soul mate is. I am on special orders not to say.”  
Lucy contemplated her actions, how could she coax it out of the man? She could be sly, or get him drunk and spill, how … Direct and fast.  
Leaning over the table, she grabbed his visor, not to take it off, but to make him come face-to-face … well, closer face-to-face. The celestial mage could now see his eyes behind his slits in the metal.  
“You know, I think you’re a decent guy, and I have no quarrels with you, I have fought you on two occasions and I can still believe that you are a good man, so Bickslow, who is my soul mate?”  
It was sooo tempting to say now. Her dark brown eyes held flecks of gold in them. She was beautiful. Any man would be overjoyed to have her.   
“I don’t think you’re ready to know.”  
“I am.”  
“He’s not ready for you to know.”  
“When?” she pouted.  
“Now.”  
Confused by his words, he took this at his chance to pull away from her fingers, and take off his visor, lean back over the table and cup her face in his hand, and give her a deep kiss.  
When he pulled away, he looked for her concern, her anger, a slap to the face for the kiss. But he was glad to see her smiling.  
“I knew it!”  
“Y-you did?”  
“I kind of guessed it, I have my own way of figuring out things. One of my spirits do have the power to kind of know everything.”  
“So, can I kiss you again?” He asked, who was at risk of having an arrhythmia.  
“Yes.”


End file.
